Cuento de Nightmare Night con el Dr FAN
by Paranoico Anonimo
Summary: Es hora de otro cuento de  Nightmare Night con el doctor F.A.N.


Buenas noches a todos los Bronies  
>No hay tiempo mas predilecto<br>para que el Dr. F.A.N.  
>descubra otro de sus cuentos<p>

* * *

><p>Todo Pony de ponyvile, nigthmare night adoraba<br>la noche en la cual pesadillas y dulces, sus pequeñas mentes llenaba  
>Pero de todos los ponys posiblemente nadie<br>amaba tanto ese día como una pequeña pony rosada

Pinkie Pie siempre fue conocida por su amor a todas las fiestas  
>después de todo siempre fue la mejor en eso<br>ya sea en banquetes, cumpleaños  
>aniversarios, matrimonios<br>o cualquier otra excusa para pasar el rato  
>todos sabían que Pinkie<br>era la adecuada para el trato

Sin embargo este año, no se nota exuberante  
>aun sin prepararse, encerrada en su habitación<br>Ha pasado todo el día en profunda meditación.

-Cada año es igual- exclamo – cada año pasa lo mismo  
>las linternas están puestas y los disfraces listos<br>pero una de mis amigas, en lugar de divertirse  
>se atrinchera en su casa sin disfrutar, sin entender el chiste-<p>

Tenia motivos para estar molesta  
>pues la noche de pesadillas no era la única tradición<br>Fluttershy tenia su propia costumbre anual  
>que consistía en aislarse de la festividad.<p>

-Estoy cansada de todo esto- dijo a los 4 vientos  
>- cansada de sus excusas, sus motivos y sus cuentos<br>por sus miedos deja pasar todos estos buenos momentos-  
>Nada ha resultado, aunque se lo pido, se lo sugiero o se lo imploro<br>debo convencerla este año de salir, pero como … -

De repente tuvo una idea  
>Una genial idea<br>Pinkie pie tuvo una horrible genial idea

Tomando acero y un martillo, corrió a su garaje,  
>saco "Mi pequeño kit de metalurgia"<br>y con un par de golpes y pinzas  
>forjo un disfraz de Nightmare Moon<br>casi perfecto a simple vista.

Vaya ingeniosa listilla  
>Con esa armadura y casco<br>Es igual al Pony de las pesadillas

-Ya lo he decidido –  
>exclamo totalmente resuelta<br>-Si ella no asiste a la Nightmare Night  
>Llevare la Nightmare Night a su puerta-<p>

* * *

><p>(inserte canción de el Grinch)<p>

"Eres lista, Pinkie Pie  
>ingeniosa perspicaz<br>con tu mente desquiciada  
>trazas el perfecto plan<br>Pinkie Pie …

Tu ideas y conceptos  
>siempre me van a impactaraaaaaaaaaar"<p>

* * *

><p>La noche ya estaba en su punto, en las afueras del pequeño poblado.<br>y en su casa encerrada, Fluttershy se escondía bajo su mesa  
>aguardando con temor a que el sol desterrara<br>las abominaciones que llenaban su cabeza

Un golpe en la puerta hizo que se desconcentrara  
>y pusiera su atención en su recibidor<br>- Es solo un visitante – exclamo para si misma temblando  
>-Ni un espectro ni un demonio, solo un visitante en mi puerta y nada mas-<p>

El ruido continuo mientras lentamente se acercaba a su puerta  
>tiritando de genuino pavor,<br>incluso al tomar el picaporte en su "mano"  
>de su cuerpo desapareció todo su color.<p>

Abriendo de golpe y sin abrir los ojos, dirigió su rostro a la oscuridad  
>cual seria su sorpresa al no ver nada en su lugar<br>- que curiosa situación - dijo  
>-¿habrá sido un visitante, o solo mi imaginación? -<p>

Volvió a cerrar su puerta y camino hacia su mesa,  
>dispuesta a continuar oculta<br>sin notar un cuerpo extraño  
>vagando por la penumbra<p>

De pronto algo la distrajo  
>algo realmente perturbante<br>frente a ella se alzaba una sombra  
>y una risa espeluznante<p>

Frente a su cara estupefacta,  
>se alzaba la encarnación de la oscuridad<br>la cruel sombra de la reina de la noche  
>Nightmare Moon frente a sus ojos<br>la vigilaba con su mirada marcial

- Fluttershy – exclamo con su perversa voz  
>- Se os ha declarado culpable<br>de no rendir un tributo adecuado  
>al ritual acordado cada año<br>con los ponys de este condado -

Presa del miedo, el joven pegaso no decía nada  
>como si su lengua por gatos hubiese sido devorada<p>

- Cada año te alejas de mis leyes  
>atrincherandote en tu hogar<br>sin rendir el dulce tributo  
>que cada criatura me debe brindar -<p>

- Pero … pero – Balbuceaba presa del pánico  
>retrocediendo lentamente para escapar por el ático<br>sin embargo la princesa negra adivino su pensamiento  
>y cubrió las escaleras para evitar que saliera corriendo.<p>

-¡ COMO OSAS INTENTAR HUIR DE MI!  
>PEQUEÑA PONY INSOLENTE<p>

TU CASTIGO SE HA DUPLICADO

POR EL ACTO QUE HAS PERPETRADO.-

- Por favor, por favor princesa de la noche  
>te lo pido de rodillas,<br>no castigues a tan humilde servidora  
>que cuida a las criaturas de la villa.<br>Como de mi depende  
>juro no realizar otra ofensa<br>mientras este usted en mi presencia -

La suplica parecía en vano,

su siniestra expresión en nada había variado  
>de un salto se arrojo encima<br>arrinconándola entre una mesa y un par de sillas

- Déjame ir, te lo suplico –

exclamo rompiendo en gritos  
>- Es muy tarde para tus suplicas,<br>aunque fue divertido lo admito

Solo una cosa agrego, antes de acabar por completo

En pocos segundos mas, te confesare un secreto -

Lamentablemente este momento no llego  
>Angel el conejo, de un golpe, a la siniestra pony derribo<br>tan grande fue el impacto, que perdió su yelmo en el acto  
>revelando a Pinkie Pie, y aquel plan ejecutado con tanto tacto<p>

El silencio reino por un periodo de tiempo  
>ambas ponys se miraban incomodas, no se oía ni el paso del viento<br>de golpe fluttershy escapo hecha despojos  
>- ¿Cómo me hiciste esto Pinkie? – dijo con dos lagrimas en sus ojos<p>

- Espera, puedo explicarlo- Contesto antes que corriera  
>Salio hecha una bala, uniéndose a la carrera<p>

El plan de Pinkie era brillante  
>de haberse ejecutado a la perfección<br>la asustaría hasta los huesos  
>para luego descubrirse<br>y revelar que los temores solo estaban en su imaginación

Corrieron por un buen rato, hasta que una luz se diviso  
>era ponyville a lo lejos, decorada para la ocasión<p>

Fluttershy intento correr,  
>dio toda su energía<br>pero si de energía hablamos  
>por Pinkie Pie cualquiera fácilmente era vencida<p>

De otro increíble salto,  
>no solo dio con ella<br>también la atrapo de la cintura  
>estrellándose en la tierra<p>

-¿Por qué hiciste esto Pinkie?, ¿Por qué te burlas de mi? -  
>dejo escapar entre lagrimas, esta frase como un débil gemir<p>

Pero no era la única triste  
>Pues su amiga, en lugar de un hermoso pelo esponjado<br>lucia un cabello alisado  
>mientras en sus ojos se veía<br>el fulgor de dolor reprimido  
>por producirle sufrimiento<br>al hermoso ser que solía llamaba amigo

- No fue mi intención asustarte hasta el punto de hacerte llorar  
>solo quería mostrarte lo que te pierdes<br>que entre arañas, calabazas y dulces  
>no se pasa mal en realidad -<p>

-¿A que te refieres?- respondió Fluttershy,  
>por primera vez viendo a su amiga con seriedad.<p>

Pinkie señalo a un niño solo,  
>disfrazado de fantasma<br>algo tímido y marginado  
>mientras otros niños<br>jugaban totalmente encantados

- Para mi, cada año, te imagino como ese niño  
>escondida en tu casa sola<br>sin tener a tu lado un amigo  
>(al menos un amigo pony, tu me entiendes)<br>Cada año en estas fechas,  
>no importa cuanto me divierta<br>falta algo, falta algo en mi corazón  
>falta una sonrisa a mi lado<br>pues una de mis amigas  
>es torturada por pesadillas -<p>

Fluttershy mira perpleja al Pinkie Pie  
>"no importa que tan feliz es<br>no importa cuanto se haya divertido.  
>es como si Pinkie siempre se preocupara<br>de aquel que se siente deprimido  
>como si sintiera quien no es feliz,<br>cambiando por completo el matriz  
>con el que ve cada evento ocurrido"<p>

- Siempre digo que las mejores fiestas son las mejore  
>s porque todas mis amigas están ahí,<br>pero en este caso no es así-

- siento tu tristeza y tu preocupación  
>solo quería asustarte para mostrarte<br>que aquel terror es solo una maquinación  
>después de todo, no quiero que pases por esto tu sola<br>porque estar entre amigos, convierte cada noche  
>en la mejor noche de todas -<p>

Ambas se calmaron, por un segundo sus cruzadas se miraron  
>Pinkie pie dijo arrepentida:<br>-¿Puedes perdonarme todo el horrible momento? -  
>Fluttershy sonrió comprensiva<br>- esta bien, solo no planees un segundo intento -

Se abrazaron por un momento, todo lo anterior fue olvidado  
>Y luego de recuperar el aliento, a la fiesta por completo se integraron<br>encontraron al resto de sus amigas, todas disfrazadas para la celebración  
>mientras aguardaban otro dulce, otro susto y otra canción<p>

Fue la mejor noche de todas  
>y ni los ponys en la pista<br>ni las aves en el cielo  
>ni las estrellas vigilando todo<br>ni las princesas en sus tronos celestiales  
>ni el mundo, que de esplendor gozaba<br>fueron tan felices  
>como la dulce y tímida Pegaso<br>y su amiga, la Pony rosada

* * *

><p>Aquí termina esta historia niños<br>con una lección de la vida  
>a veces por temores y sustos<br>perdemos grandes momentos  
>de estar con nuestros amigos<br>y disfrutar de su compañía,  
>de sus gracias y de sus cuentos<p>

Feliz Nighmare Night a todos  
>y cualquier otra celebración<br>volveré con un cuento del Dr. F.A.N.  
>Cuando se de otra ocasión<p> 


End file.
